<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Realisation by ElementsOfCurie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651449">Realisation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementsOfCurie/pseuds/ElementsOfCurie'>ElementsOfCurie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Picard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Klingons, Romulans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:22:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementsOfCurie/pseuds/ElementsOfCurie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief imagining on how Zhaban and Laris began their long relationship</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Laris/Zhaban (Star Trek)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Realisation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zhaban had always been the one to play it safe. If their superiors said not to do something, no matter how fool proof and brilliant the plan was, he wouldn't do it. </p><p>       Laris on the other hand, would. </p><p>Laris was a rule breaker. Perhaps it was because she was younger, more reckless and wild than he was. She was courageous too, as any Tal'Shiar operative was, but Laris brought a new definition to it. Entirely. </p><p>        "You are /not/ to do it."</p><p>    Laris mocked their handler, hands on her hips, her long, wild locks loose around her face - She had grown it out over their mission.</p><p>       "He's a fool!"</p><p>                 "Laris, he -"<br/>"An old, cantankerous fool!"</p><p>         "Laris, silence-"</p><p>The woman opened her mouth to speak on more time and Zhaban raised his hand, a brow raising. Would she dare defy him?</p><p>        No.</p><p>Her lips closed and she let out a silent huff, slumping back in her chair. </p><p>        "He is not a fool. Old and cantankerous, yes, but a fool he is not. He is the wisest handler we've had yet, he's still alive-"</p><p>      "For now-"</p><p>The look on Zhaban's face silenced the new recruit once again and she glowered at him, clearly displeased.</p><p>         "He is still alive. Clearly, his methods work."</p><p>"The Klingons attacked that base and we know it! They've lowered their defences, why don't we return the favour!?"</p><p>        "Because Vomur said no."<br/>"Ten times."<br/>         "So listen to him, Laris."</p><p>His heart practically sank as he watched that fire in her eyes die out. </p><p>        Although she had been his partner for three years now, she still remained their newest and youngest recruit. And their most willing to serve. </p><p>       Quick, smart and witty, Laris was quite the partner to have. Zhaban often struggled to keep up, and he was trained by his own mother. </p><p>       His mother was proud of Laris, extremely proud, and had joked that if the young Romulan woman wasn't Tal'Shiar, she'd have made a fine wife for Zhaban....</p><p>        Oh, but fate had it's ways. </p><p>".....My mother has ways been able to charm him, I'll tell her your plan and-"</p><p>     He was cut off by the smaller Romulan practically pouncing on him, grabbing his face and pressing a swift kiss to his ridges - After practically hauling him to her height.</p><p>        Pulling away, she flashed a sweet smile.</p><p>"Thank you..."</p><p>     And with that, she left his quarters to return to her own, leaving the man to utter under his breath.</p><p>        He told his mother. Firstly, she reprimanded him for not allowing Laris to use her own feminine wiles to charm their superior and then further reprimanded him for not coming up with the idea on his own. Secondly, she agreed - On the basis he get her the largest bottle of Silurian Brandy on his return.</p><p>     A few hours later- Their plan had the go ahead.</p><p>Groaning quietly, he packed his bag, listening to Laris rant and rave about the various ways she could kill these Klingons.</p><p>       Something felt off. Something felt wrong.</p><p>"The fools left their defences down. As if they've won already. They won't know what hit them!"</p><p>         He paused, looking to the woman, mulling over what she had just said.</p><p>       "Maybe they do know..."</p><p>Then she froze, looking to him with an incredulous expression.</p><p>        "Our insider said they aren't expecting anything..."</p><p>"Our insider is a Klingon himself, released after years under our imprisonment. Can he be trusted?"</p><p>       "Nobody can be trusted."</p><p>"My point."</p><p>     He could see the cogs turning her head, watching as she toyed with a blade in her hand.</p><p>       "I say we still attack. But swap with Thoveem and Natas. Send them to deal with the exterior, we take the temple itself...."</p><p>        "Laris, are you-"</p><p>He was silenced with a glare, a glare she had learned from his mother...and almost did better.</p><p>        Nodding, he resumed packing his bag full of various items they might need before hoisting it onto his back.</p><p>     "If you inform them of the swap, I will tell Vomur."</p><p>She received a nod as a reply and was left on solitude.</p><p>      Then came the time to attack.</p><p>Operatives were split into groups and told when and where they would attack. Laris and Zhaban would be the last to attack, informed they would need to split once within the confines of the temple, in order to find the chancellor and kill him. </p><p>      A mission that seemed all together, simple.</p><p>Oh, how wrong they were.</p><p>       Zhaban had been correct. The attack was expected. </p><p>     Within ten minutes, twelve operatives had been murdered. </p><p>     It made him reluctant to leave Laris...she was skilled but still young and prone to mistakes.</p><p>       But orders were orders.</p><p>They split but kept in contact over comms.</p><p>      Their journey was silent until they reached the main halls, reuniting them.</p><p>       They pulled a blade for one hand and a disruptor for the other, prepared for anything to be thrown at them.</p><p>     The door was kicked open.</p><p>Nobody. Nothing. </p><p>       A frown formed on Laris's face and she poked her head in the door, a blast of red light narrowly missing her face. Zhaban pulled her back by she scruff of her shirt, prepping his weapon.</p><p>      Shocked, she stared at him for a moment before preparing her own, taking a timid step forward, two Klingons charged and were shot dead in seconds. Then the two Romulans moved forward.</p><p>       Casting her disruptor aside, she moved towards a Klingon wielding a bat'leth whilst Zhaban took two who were armed with pu'HIchs. </p><p>      The sounds of blast and clinks of blades filled the room.</p><p>     The warrior who challenged Laris was tough, about thrice her size and certainly seemed to be close to winning, grabbing the woman by her hair and throwing her towards the emperor's throne, raising the blade high and bringing it down. Laris rolled quick, the blade piercing through her shin. She cried out loudly, pain riveting through her body as it was drawn out. </p><p>     Zhaban turned, having overpowered the two warriors by now. </p><p>      He saw Laris practically dragging herself away, towards her blade. The warrior pressed his foot down on her leg and she screamed, a blood-curdling scream of agony. Raising his disruptor, he shot and the warrior dropped dead. </p><p>         "Laris!"</p><p>Running forward, he knelt by her, watching as she trembled....</p><p>      He would normally yell at another operative for not succeeding but it was Laris. Surely, the earlier near death shot had been what rendered her so...useless.</p><p>        "I'm fine."</p><p>Her tone was harsh. All he could do was watch as she struggled to pull herself up, tearing a piece of her uniform to tie tightly around her wound.</p><p>        Already, colour had drained from her face and green liquid drained her hands, hands that trembled. </p><p>       Picking up her blade, Zhaban offered it to her, she snatched it away and stalked towards the door in the far left, keeping the blade raised and he followed, his disruptor ready to take out anyone who dared attack them. </p><p>     The halls were dimly lit with dark red lights, making it difficult for even the most trained eye to see. There was a heavy air around them, almost silent if it weren't for the soft wincing noise Laris gave anytime she put weight on her wound.</p><p>        They didn't have time, not supplies, to let her rest. They had to finish this mission and leave. In their earpiece, more reports of fallen operatives or captured soldiers.</p><p>     A thud. </p><p>Turning, they prepared to battle but relaxed when they saw Thoveem. He was covered in blood, both Romulan and Klingon, and looked terror-stricken. There was no sign of his partner, Natas, something Laris was quick to query.</p><p>     "Where's your partner, Thoveem?"</p><p>"Dead."</p><p>     A moment of solemn silence took the three operatives, Zhaban turning to look at his own partner. She had been friends with Natas, since they were children.</p><p>     "A...a Klingon took her. Slit-"</p><p>"Stop..."</p><p>    Zhaban held his hand up, shaking his head.</p><p>           "Come, we must keep going."</p><p>The other nodded and looked to Laris, his eyes falling to her wound. The woman turned, moving ahead, now limping badly, her blood soaked fabric glinting in the darkly lit halls.</p><p>       "That bastard must be here somewhere, when I find him, I will take delight in killing him slowly..."</p><p>Usually, the way Laris spoke of death made Zhaban feel more than aroused. There was something so attractive about the way purred, the darkness in her eyes...and when she did, in fact, get to enjoy the act of killing, her beauty was unlike any. </p><p>     But tonight, he worried for her.</p><p>Already, she was injured and distracted, lacking focus due to the rage writhing in her heart...</p><p>         "Laris, you should stay ba-"</p><p>She froze, whipping round to snarl at him.</p><p>        "/I/ kill him."</p><p>There she stood, pale, green cuts on her cheek and Klingon blood staining her skin. Her eyes were wild, almost completely blackened with rage and her lips curled up into a cruel, sneer. </p><p>               Battle ready.</p><p>Nodding, he took a step back, hearing Vomur chuckle darkly as they watched the younger operative storm off.</p><p>      "Fiery..."</p><p>               "Be quiet."</p><p>So they continued, down long, unwinding halls, swiftly killing anyone who dared cross their paths. It seemed hours, but was only a mere six minutes and thirty seconds, before they finally found their target. </p><p>    He sat, alone in a large room. He sat silently, watching the operatives with a smirk, cat like and predatory.</p><p>       "Come closer, Klingon. I want to see the life leave your eyes."</p><p>     Laris's voice was low, dark and threatening. Her eyes pinned the man to the very spot he sat, focusing on him and only him, ignorant to the sheer easiness presented to them.</p><p>      The man laughed, gruffly, throwing his head back.</p><p>Zhaban and Thoveem flanked her, weapons at the ready, watching, waiting.</p><p>        His laugh only seemed to aggravate Laris and she took a step forward, an alarm sounded and a voice spoke.</p><p>          "Self Destruct sequence initiated, fifteen minutes left."</p><p>     Thank the Heavens for those classes in languages.</p><p>Doors around them began to close and the Klingon laughed louder. </p><p>     This was all the motivation the woman needed, crying out in anger, she moved forward and ran at him, ramming the blade straight through his chest. </p><p>     He gave no fight. He didn't move. </p><p>Probably due to the fact, he had won...</p><p>       He had the last three operatives in the building trapped, away to die.</p><p>      Zhaban and Thoveem stood at a panel, trying their hardest to figure out which sequence would open it. They worked quickly, listening as the minutes ticked past, the rough, leering voice of an automated Klingon woman, counting down their demise.</p><p>       Laris was left, staring at the dead Klingon, that smirk still pasted on his face. Slowly, she tore her eyes from him and to the floor, frowning a little as she spotted something behind the chair that the dead Klingon lay in.</p><p>      Shifting, she knelt, shifting a rug. A handle...</p><p>An escape hatch?</p><p>      Not the most Klingon thing she had seen.</p><p>Yanking it open, she peered down into it.</p><p>      "Zhaban,Thoveem...I have found a way out!"</p><p>They stopped their quiet bickering over sequences, looking over to the woman who was already descending slowly. They followed suit, sprinting over and clambering down. </p><p>     The halls were dark. A small PADD clutched in the trembling hands of the youngest operative was their only source of light as they stumbled down the dark halls, that voice haunting them all the way through their escape.</p><p>     "Laris, this may not lead out-"</p><p>"Shut up."</p><p>    Zhaban was silenced once again, not by her orders but the evident pain in her weakened voice. He knew better than to slow her down or stall her. </p><p>      The countdown was now at five minutes and they had reached the end of the tunnels. They heard shouting in Rihan, comforting them as they clambered up another rickety ladder.</p><p>        Pushing a hatch open, they were greeted by several Romulan disruptors, only lowered when they saw who it was.</p><p>    The three left the tunnel, Laris being dragged off to the shuttle for medical assistance, much to her own dismay.  Zhaban was left with Thoveem, who still had disruptors pointed to him.</p><p>     One operative, the brother of Natas, stared at the blood soaked operatives, bearing his teeth. Slowly, he took a step back, raising his hands.</p><p>    Zhaban frowned, perplexed. </p><p>"Enduhk, what's-"</p><p>     "He informed the Klingons of our arrival. And killed Natas when she found out."</p><p>        He turned towards their companion, a brow raised at the operative who now stood accused on treachery. He reached for his holster but hit the ground, dead before he could even act.</p><p>    His body then rolled towards the tunnel and left.</p><p>Zhaban slowly turned, staring over at the ship where all the injured operatives stood. He stared for a good minute, lost in thought, only torn from those thoughts when in the distance, the temple exploded. </p><p>     The blast shook the earth beneath them, many operatives halting their duties to look up.</p><p>     The mission had been completed...</p><p>They killed every Klingon thought to have had any involvement with the attack on a Tal'Shiar base in the Chulan system.</p><p>     And yet, Zhaban felt defeated. Not only had he failed to protect his partner but he had failed to notice a traitor in their midst. </p><p>       The following days were quiet, just the odd interrogation about the traitor. It was quiet without Laris, who had been kept in medical due to the nerve damage in her leg. </p><p>     On the third day she was allowed to leave and return to her quarters. He visited, brining a bottle of Ale and a small, potted glowing plant. </p><p>    He found her in bed, reading a book, her leg wrapped up delicately. She looked so much smaller, more fragile when not in her uniform, and though he knew the lethal weapon this woman could be, he couldn't help the urge to be gentle and take care of her.</p><p>     He smiled and set his gifts down, kneeling on the edge of her bed to take the book.</p><p>      "My mother sends her wishes and says not to worry, sparring sessions may continue..."</p><p>A shy smile touched those lips and she rolled her eyes. </p><p>      Happy to see some colour in her cheeks again, Zhaban reached over and gently stroked her face, running his fingers across her smooth brow.</p><p>      "I thought I was going to loose you."</p><p>"You're dramatic..."</p><p>    He laughed and settled down, bringing his fingers through her long locks, watching her practically melt beneath her touch.</p><p>    "I was beginning to think I'd regain my place as top of the table in sparring."</p><p>        A smile took his lips, one he was quick to hide, as she began to laugh, shooting him a playful glare.</p><p>       "Even if I died, you'd never take my place."</p><p>It was his turn to roll his eyes, bringing his hand to rest on her neck, toying with a pendant his mother gifted her when she passed all her training.</p><p>          "I've never seen my mother so worried over one of her recruits...it's as if you're her favourite."</p><p>         "Perhaps I am."</p><p>Shifting a little, she brought her hand up to meet his, a small pout taking her lips as she laced their fingers together.</p><p>     "I...I worried too. I...I didn't want to die...and leave you. I didn't want you to forget me..."</p><p>         "How could I? The first time we met, you nearly took my head off."</p><p>      They laughed, her eyes crinkling a little and her nose scrunching, a sight that softened his heart.</p><p>         The young recruit had quite the effect on him and he hated it, just as much as he loved it. </p><p>     The first rule of being Tal'Shiar was to not let anyone get in your head and yet, here he was....</p><p>      Letting Laris get into his head.</p><p>Leaning in, ever so slightly, her hesitated. Their lips just inches apart. From this position, he could hear her quickened breathing, he could smell that alluring scent that lingered everywhere she went. Most importantly, he could see deep into those dark, mossy eyes. </p><p>       It sealed the deal...</p><p>He finally pressed his lips to hers, feeling her small frame move beneath him as she leant into the kiss, her eyes fluttering to a close.</p><p>     And thus began many, many years of togetherness.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>